gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryubi Gundam
Ryubi Gundam (劉備ガンダム) is one of the titular Character Mobile Suit from the series BB Senshi Sangokuden. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Ryubi Gundam is a mobile suit designed to be agile and yet powerful, being modeled after the Chinese hero Liu Bei. It is designed to focus more on Close Combat situations rather than on long-ranged Combat. It only has two boosters on the back for improved mobility in any terrain possible. The Ryubi Gundam has no long ranged weaponry and only relies on its swords: Garyuutou and Souryuutou to cut down enemy mobile suits. Also the Ryubi Gundam can fuse with the Tengyokugai to further upgrade itself. Armaments Dragon Fang Saber (Also translated as Garyuutou) A standard serrated sword used by Ryubi Gundam. It's red in color has a dragon-like design on the blade. This, along with the Souryuutou can cut down enemy mobile suits. It only appears in BB warrior Sangokuden. Dragon Claw Saber (Also translated as Souryuutou) A standard serrated sword used by Ryubi Gundam. It's blue in color has a dragon-like design on the blade. This, along with the Garyuutou can cut down enemy mobile suits. Imperial Dragon Sword (Also translated as Ryuuteiken) Ryuubi Gundam's most powerful sword weapon. It has the powers of the heavenly dragon engraved on the blade. Variants Ryuso Ryubi Gundam Only appearing in BB Senshi Sangokuden Battle Brave Warriors, this is Ryuubi Gundam equipped with newer armor. It's abilities in battle is still unchanged. Shouretsutei Ryubi Gundam Ryubi's true form after fusing with the Tengyokugai. In a losing battle against the oppressing power of Sousou in the Tengyokugai Enhou form, Ryubi wills the soul of the Ryuutei which dwells in the Ryuuteiken to awaken as the Ryuukihou which gave him his new form. In the manga version, Ryubi returned as the Shouretsutei Ryubi Gundam form after the Ryuuteiken is halfed by Sousou's Seihouken and fallen into the waters. Shouretsutei Ryuso Ryubi Gundam Only appearing in BB Senshi Sangokuden Battle Brave Warriors, this is the improved version of the Shouretsutei Ryubi Gundam with the same armor parts as the Ryuso Ryubi Gundam. History Ryubi Gundam originally appeared in the BB Senshi Sangokuden Gunpla line as one of the main characters. Ryubi Gundam is a young samurai who is from the bloodline of the Ryuutei, who once ruled the whole Mirisha. He is born in Rousou Village of Yuushuu in northern Mirisha. He does not accept the evil, for justice he can stand against anyone without any fear, a man of men. His righteous spirit later gathered a number of warriors under his banner. A cheerful youth who is always caring to children. He looks up to his senior Kousonsan. He met Sousou for the first time during the battle at Korou Fortress. Though they are working together at that time, he had a minor clash with Sousou because of their conflicting ideals. Having Ryofu covering him from Toutaku's attack and seeing Ryofu collapse before him, Ryuubi fell into a rage and defeated Toutaku with the Tengyokugai "Souryuu". After the battle he was offered a place in Sousou's army but he refused and told Sousou that he decided to continue his travels. With the promise of meeting Sousou, Sonken and Sonshoukou again, the three sworn brothers left on their journey being sent off by the promised three. In the Comic World version, the one who used the Tengyokugai to defeat Toutaku is Sonken. In the Clash of the Heroes Chapter he returns home to Yuushuu, with the invasion of Enshou's army he went to Keishuu with Chouhi to find Koumei. Knowing about Sousou's Southward Campaign, Ryuubi's "justice for the people" awakens and resolves to stand against Sousou. After learning that the Keishuu Troops has form an alliance with the Sousou Troops, he went to Chousa to seek help from the Koutou Navy. In the battle of the Red Cliffs, he is cornered by Sousou's overwhelming power, he called out to Ryuutei's soul that dwells in his sword and revive as the Shouretsutei. After winning against Sousou, he went to stop the self-destruction of the Shinkahihou with Sousou. Only the Ryuuteiken is left, his whereabouts unknown. In Battle of the War Gods, Ryubi returns as darkness begins to fully grasp the three kingdoms. He returns in time to save Kan-u and reveals that his control over his power has vastly improved. Gameplay In SD Gundam G Generation World, the Ryubi Gundam can only be obtained if the player purchased the pilot Ryubi Gundam and putting him in the RX-78-2 Gundam. This is the only way to obtain the unit in the game and only has two melee attacks. Trivia *Ryubi is based on the RX-78-2 Gundam while Shouretsutei Ryuubi Gundam is based on the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam. *Ryubi Gundam's name is based on Liu Bei, the main hero of the Chinese Epic Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Picture Gallery 10119020k.jpg|Ryuso Ryubi Gundam l_p0014210290.jpg|Shouretsutei Ryuso Ryubi Gundam ryubi.jpg|Ryubi Gundam in SD Gundam Sangokuden BBW 14c23cf2f8a484.jpg External links Category:SD Gundam Category:BB Senshi Sangokuden characters Category:Characters